residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
R-Gene Report
The Tyrant-Virus variant: T-R. Through strenuous research into the Tyrant (T) Virus, we here at the PA branch have finally collected enough data to give a clear report regarding the surprising mutations found in certain individuals afflicted with the mutagen. Initially, we were led to believe that infection with the Virus led to one of two outcomes. In most scenarios an infected human would simply degenerate into a zombie (T-O) and become useful only as carriers of the virus. A select rare (one in ten million, to be precise) individual will mutate into a T-00 creature, or “Tyrant”, the ultimate goal of the T-Virus project. However, the discovery of the V-ACT, otherwise known as a “Crimson Head” as well as subsequent mutations known as “Lickers” have led us to realize that the virus does not stop mutating zombie hosts. Similarly powerful mutations observed in Tyrant T-103 models and T-105 study models reveal that these mutations are not random, but a universal trait of the T-Virus. It came to our attention that the V-ACT mutation only occurred in hosts who had suffered excessive damage yet were not incapacitated. Their mutation (increased muscle mass, enhanced agility, claw-like growths on hands and strengthened jaw) allowed them to become much more dangerous in combat situations. Further mutation into Lickers saw them become far more dangerous, with amazing increases in performance. Similarly, we discovered that Tyrant models who suffered similar near-fatal injuries were the only models to undergo a transformation into an enhanced form. Attempts to manually cause Tyrants to mutate further resulted in the death of 4 T-103s and a T-105. We then took to studying notes left by former head scientist William Birkin regarding the early Tyrant models (T-001-005) and found that all early models featured the mutations that we were attempting to invoke in our more recent models. Further research revealed that these early Tyrants also possessed several defects from the start (exposed spinal column, organs, degeneration) and came to the conclusion that the mutations spotted in earlier models were not intentional, but rather brought about by the T-virus in an attempt to preserve the life of its’ host. We found that, due to the different way of bringing about these early Tyrants, had the mutations not occurred the models would have expired near-instantly. Genetic differences between standard zombies and V-ACTs, as well as between Tyrant and “Super” Tyrant models, were then studied, and we discovered a strange gene that appeared in all mutated subjects, which we subsequently labeled the “Regeneration”, or “R” gene. We discovered that the T-virus naturally develops this gene in an attempt to preserve its’ hosts’ lives. The R gene is what causes these drastic mutations, improving the host’s overall combat abilities, and it stands to reason that all B.O.W.s that used the T-virus as a mutagen can be enhanced using the R gene. As this report is being typed, the men in 0374G are isolating the R gene with the intent of directly administering it to Tyrant model T-0122 in an attempt to force mutation. In the case of success, we will then begin injecting the R gene into a variety of B.O.W.s to see how it will affect different hosts. R. Berger, :Head Researcher ::Umbrella PA Category:Files